


Tell Me Everything (Every Word Is Precious)

by Queen_Martia



Series: Camileda AU [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Femslash, Filler, Fluff, Gen, I'm so tired, but i needed to get it out so here we are, just straight filler, karens for justice, this is literally useless as story content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Martia/pseuds/Queen_Martia
Summary: Camilia and Eda go on a nice date.
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Series: Camileda AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908874
Comments: 41
Kudos: 286





	Tell Me Everything (Every Word Is Precious)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berlynn_Prime0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlynn_Prime0/gifts).



> Depression's been kicking my ass recently, and while I've been trying to take my meds and get some exercise in, it's still taking a toll on all this. So I hammered out this short piece to tide you guys over until I can get my mood back to a healthy baseline. While it techincally takes place during Hooty's Moving Hassle, I deliberately solved Eda's conflict in that episode with some good old-fashioned "I want to speak to your manager" attitude so that I could skip right to gay milfs.  
> On an unrelated note, someone pointed out that while I love Camilia, all the content I've written with her so far has to do with shipping her with a white woman she's never even met for the sake of Luz having two moms. So, once this stupid mood lifts, expect an unrelated one-shot focusing on Luz and Camilia doing cute mother-daughter bonding things.

“Eda, _please!_ ” Luz was on her hands and knees, hand clenched like she was praying.

Eda stared back at her, skepticism written in her features. “Kid, I highly doubt you’re going to be responsible on the night of a moonlight conjuring. I know I wasn’t at your age.”

“I will be! The house will be fine!”

Camilia rolled her eyes affectionately. “Eda, if you don’t trust them in the Owl House, they can always have the sleepover at my house.”

“But mami, then it won’t be a moonlight conjuring! It’ll just be a sleepover!”

“What would you even animate?” Eda asked as she was doing her hair in the mirror. “Cam, c’mere. Which earrings should I wear?” She held up two different sets, a pair of golden hoops and two turquoise studs.

“Whichever set you like more.” Camilia kneeled down, running her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “Mija, why is this so important to you? Wouldn’t a normal sleepover be just as good?”

“Because I’m sick of those jerks being awful to Willow and Gus!” Luz fiddled with her stim ring, brought over after one too many chewed-up pens in the Owl House. “If we can have a proper moonlight conjuring, that’ll show them!”

Camilia sighed. “Sweetheart, you’re so caught up in trying to one-up the bullies that you’re losing sight of having fun. Sleepovers are supposed to just be a chance to be kids, stay up too late, play truth-or-dare.” Luz had never been to one before, but Camilia remembered one or two from her own childhood.

“And child sacrifices!” Eda chimed in.

“No- well, okay, we tried that,” Camilia admitted. “But we were weird little preteens. And besides, my friend’s mother stopped us before Maria got stabbed.” There was also the time they’d tried, and failed, to summon a demon. And the time that her cousin had convinced her to cast a hex on their crotchety great-aunt in hopes that she’d die.

Luz groaned and collapsed on the floor. “Why do you get to go on a date with my mom, and I have to stay here, with only King and Hooty, for hours on end?”

“Because she asked me, dingus.” Eda stood, doing a little spin. “So, am I dressed ‘appropriately’ for your world, or what?”

Camilia took a moment to eat the eye candy. Eda had swapped out her normal red dress for black dress pants and a very, _very_ low-cut blouse. “Well, you won’t hear me complaining,” Camilia purred, looping an arm around Eda’s waist.

Luz made a gagging noise, burying her face in the couch. “Disgusting,” she grumbled.

Eda rolled her eyes and made a circle in the air with her finger, pulling Luz’s hood over her head. “Alright, you little gremlin. I’ll make you a deal.”

Luz pulled her hood down. “Is this like that stupid Hexes Hold-em game you nearly got into?”

Camilia felt a throbbing at her temples at that. If Camilia hadn’t been there to use her ‘Karen Powers For Good’, as Luz put it, Eda would’ve been betting her life on a game of fantasy poker. Granted, she hadn’t had much of a choice at the time, but it was still disconcerting to think about. Camilia had spent thirty minutes lecturing the man about what his mother would think, what good hoarding all that money would do, how his riches wouldn’t warm him in the grave, the concept of a gentleman, how he’d failed as a member of the community, and various other topics she’d learned from watching her friend Nadia in the union office. She’d been certain that she’d been failing at it until the man had given a groan and just handed over Eda’s elixir, along with a written promise that he’d stop this behavior from now on.

Camilia was snapped out of her thoughts by Eda’s voice. “If- _if_ you promise that this house will be spotless when we get back, then I suppose I can excuse your friends coming over.”

Luz squeed and launched herself at Eda, pulling her into a tight hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

“But!” Eda continued. “If this house is in disarray when we come home, you’re cleaning Hooty next.”

Luz didn’t seem to notice, squeezing even tighter around Eda’s ribs. “You are the best mentor,” she told Eda emphatically. She pulled out her phone and texted something to, presumably, Willow and Gus.

“I didn’t know you had phones in the Boiling Isles,” Camilia said as an aside to Eda.

“We don’t. I managed to hook hers up to the Scroll network.” Eda‘s expression softened into something warmer, more affectionate. “She sure is something, huh?”

“Absolutely.” Camilia pressed a quick kiss to Eda’s cheek. “Now, c’mon. We’ve got a reservation.”

Camilia led Eda from the cabin to her house, only dipping inside to grab her purse and keys. “Does the Boiling Isles do cars?” she asked.

“Uh, no.” Eda started as Camilia turned the engine on, but quickly relaxed. “Right. Okay, I can do this.” She got into the passenger seat, and after a moment managed to get her seatbelt on properly.

Camilia tried not to laugh as her girlfriend poked around at the glove box, overhead lights, and radio. “Here- I doubt you want to listen to NPR.” She switched it to a local indie station that Luz liked, a lot of small-time bands and local singers along with a few celebrities to even it out.

The drive to the restaurant was short, but Eda was on edge for most of it, clutching the handholds or Camilia’s arm. Camilia found this rather odd. “You can handle flying hundreds of feet in the air on nothing but a thin staff, but going slightly fast in a car is too much?” she teased.

“Yes,” Eda growled, fingernails digging in as Camilia sped up a bit to pass a driver. “Because at least I can control the staff. This is a giant metal box of death just waiting to happen.”

Camilia shrugged. “To each her own, I suppose.” They pulled into the parking lot of _Kaleb’s Kookout_. Camilia got out and opened Eda’s side door for her, holding out an arm. “May I?”

“You may-“ Eda cut off as she tried to get out of the car before unbuckling, making a short yip. Camilia couldn’t help the giggles that came out as her girlfriend fumbled for the buckle. “Shuttie.”

“I didn’t say a word.” Camilia helped Eda to her feet. “You feeling alright so far?”

“A bit shaky, but nothing I can’t handle.” Eda glanced up at the sign. “Is it supposed to be misspelled?”

“It’s for flair.” As they stepped through the door to the restaurant, Camilia inhaled deeply, the smell of turmeric and cardamon the most prominent.

“Hello!” The hostess greeted them with a warm smile. “Welcome to Kaleb’s Kookout, how are you tonight?”

“Well enough,” Camilia said with a shrug. “I have a reservation under Noceda?”

“Give me a moment.” The hostess flipped through the booklet on the table. “Noceda, table for two?”

“That’s us.” Camila followed the hostess to their table, sitting down across from Eda. “I’ve never been here before,” she confessed, “but one of my coworkers won’t stop bugging me about it, so here we are. Hopefully the food’s as good as he says it is.”

Eda shrugged, leaning back in her chair. “It’s a cozy little place, I’ll say that much. Love the art.”

The two talked about various subjects until the waiter came over with two glasses of water. Camilia placed an order of injera and various types of wat, along with a side of himbasha- it couldn’t hurt to stick to the basics.

Once the food was there, the two of them tried out the different food combos. Eda spent more time nibbling on bread than actually trying any of the wat, but she ate almost all of the lamb. “You only let me have a mouthful,” Camilia grumbled, though her tone lacked any malice.

Eda shrugged. “I’ve never had this before, cut me some slack.” She took another bite of himbasha, purring. “I need to get the recipe for this.”

“That’s typically a desert,” Camilia pointed out, though with the blissed-out look on Eda’s face she couldn’t really complain. She wiped away a bit of lentil wat at the edge of Eda’s mouth, narrowing her eyes at the bewildered look on Eda’s face. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just- nice.” Eda took a sip of water. “I haven’t been on a date this long without something either blowing up or getting fire thrown in my face, so… this is nice.”

“Yeah.” Camilia hadn’t dated ever since her last relationship ended so horrifically, but it was nice to just be happy for one night.

Eda glanced around the restaurant, filled mostly with either young couples or families with children. “Huh. We sure stick out, don’t we?”

“Maybe. But I thought you preferred it that way?”

Eda’s expression faded into something sad. “I mean… I guess.” She drummed her nails against the wood. “I’ve learned to flourish without needing other people, but that wasn’t my choice. Once people saw me at my cursed, they tended to avoid me, so I guess I just… coped? If that makes sense.”

Camilia rubbed her thumb along Eda’s knuckles gently. “It does. And how are things, now that there are more people in your life?”

Eda laughed softly. “It feels so much better. Luz… the kid’s got a big heart, and a lot of energy. It’s a good thing, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t know how you managed for fourteen years.”

“Time and patience. And plenty of coffee.” Camilia lifted her cup of half-drank coffee for good measure. “And she’s behaving for you, yes? I won’t be able to check in as often- I’ve already used up half my vacation days for the year, and I’ve got to get certified again.”

Eda shrugged. “Well, yeah, about as well as any kid her age can be well-behaved.”

“Oh, dear.”

“It’s a good thing!” Eda insisted. “She’s a breath of fresh air.”

“And you’re not just saying that to get in my good graces?” Camilia asked, half-teasing and half-serious.

“Mm, maybe I am and maybe I’m not. You’ll never know.”

“Eda…”

“Alright, alright.” Eda gave a genuine smile. “The kid’s really grown on me. If I didn’t want her around, I wouldn’t have kept her.” Camilia’s phone buzzed, and Eda laughed softly. “Speak the name.”

“I’ll be right back,” Camilia told Eda, stepping out of the restaurant and sliding to answer. “Hey, Mija. Is everything okay?”

There was a loud crash on the other end. “ _Yeah! Everything’s great, everything’s fine. How’s your date with Eda going?”_ There was the sound of a man screaming and a roar. “ _Ignore that._ ”

“Mija, what’s going on over there?”

“ _Nothing! Well, okay, maybe it’s a little-”_ The sound of shattering wood. “ _A little problem. But nothing I can’t handle!”_

“Really,” Camilia drawled, feeling a headache coming on. “You’re not making a mess in Eda’s house, are you?”

 _“Specifically_ in _the Owl House? No.”_ The phone cut out for a moment before Luz picked back up. “ _So anyway, are you having fun?”_

“I… suppose so, yes.” She shifted the phone to her other ear. “Are you sure everything’s fine?”

 _“Positive! Uh, enjoy your date!”_ Her daughter hung up with a click, and Camilia sighed.

“The kids might be making a mess of things back at your place,” Camilia told Eda as she sat back down at their table.

Eda shrugged. “They’re kids, it’s what they do.” She paused, thinking. “Say, come to think of it. You’ve been to the Owl House plenty of times, but I’ve never seen your place aside from earlier, and that was just from outside.”

Camilia nursed the last of her coffee. “I mean… if you’re burning with curiousity, I don’t have a problem with you coming over. But there’s not much to show.”

Once Camilia had paid for the meal, she drove back to the little house that she and her daughter called home. “Here we are,” she announced to a still-shaking Eda (and the fact that a woman who could stand up to monsters without flinching found car rides to be terrifying would never cease to amuse her, would it?). She unlocked the front door and flicked the lights on, kicking aside one of her sneakers. “Uh, don’t mind the mess.”

Eda was quiet for a few minutes, taking in the fading wallpaper, the drawings on the wall that Camilia had never been able to get out even after Luz had switched to paper, the worn-thin carpet that still smelled like olive oil after that one accident they’d had. She ran her fingers along the grooves in one of the few nice pictures that Camilia had framed on the wall, from Luz’s fourth-grade field trip to the local zoo. “She’s so young in this,” Eda mumbled.

Camilia shrugged. “I think I have a few baby pictures laying around here somewhere.”

Eda’s eyes shone. “I need five.”

“For blackmail, or for cherishing?”

“I’ll decide when I get them.”

Camilia laughed, turning on the coffee maker. “Eda the Owl Lady, you are an enigma.”

“Yes, I’m well aware.” Eda held up her phone. “Your thing is ringing.”

Camilia sighed and answered the call. “I’m here, Mija.”

“ _Oh, good! Listen, can you and Eda be busy for the next, let’s say, twenty minutes?”_

Camilia narrowed her eyes. “What did you do.”

 _“Nothing! Well, nothing that can’t be fixed.”_ There was a rumbling from Luz’s side, and she whimpered. “ _I can fix this, I promise. Just- I don’t want Eda to be angry with me.”_

Camilia gave an exasperated sigh. “Twenty minutes. And if you need help, please let me know, okay?”

 _“You are the best mom_ ,” Luz told her emphatically. “ _Te quiero, mami._ ”

“ _Te quiero_ , Mija. Be careful.” She hung up, placing her phone on silent. “Well, Luz is adamant that whatever mess she caused, she can have it fixed in twenty minutes.”

Eda shrugged. “Well, we can fill that time with making out, or.” She laid down with her head in Camilia’s lap. “We can just talk. Whichever works for you.”

Camilia smiled, running her fingers through Eda’s hair. “I’ve got all the time in the world for you, _mi lechuza_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. Or don't. This isn't my best work, and at this point I'm just relieved it's done and over with, and I can move on to something else. I mean, comments make me happy, don't get me wrong, but right now I just need to weather this stupid mood until it passes and writing makes me happy again.  
> Either way, go support http-primebi on tumblr, because they keep drawing me art and I would die for them  
> https://http-primebi.tumblr.com/post/629876588161482752/so-we-meet-again


End file.
